


Dragon night

by Odvie



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Jerry knew he fucked up, before the event of the movie, teenager vampire is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odvie/pseuds/Odvie
Summary: Jerry discovers that pissing off certain creature is not a safe practice, and pays the price.





	Dragon night

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I apologise in advance for the errors.

"Where the hell am I ?! Shouted a woman. What is this ?!  
-Shut up, you bitch ! Snarled a teenager with weird sharp teeth. Food don't speak !  
-Calm down, Joeffrey ! Spoke a man hidden in the shadows. You're only getting on everyone's nerves.  
-Sorry Jerry..."  
The man chuckled darkly but stood in the shadows.  
"Well, I remember forbidding you to go out but you came back with food. Maybe I'll forgive you this time.  
-Really ? Can I attack this bitch first then ?"  
The woman stared at the teenager and laughed :  
"You're a vampire, that's it ?  
-Yes, answered the shadowed man. And you are our little snack.  
-A snack, uh ? Tell me, Mr Vampire. Did you teach your servant how to recognise the other supernatural creatures before letting them roaming freely ?  
-You're not smelling like a werewolf, so I risk nothing.  
-Really. You seem to forget one thing."  
The clothes shattered as the woman's body began to grow and change. Blue scales were now covering her skin, black sharp thorns were running from behin her head to the end of the tail. Wings grew off her back and deadly claws were replacing her nails. She was still growing and changing, her face getting longer with dangerous fangs and a fire raging in her throat.  
A dragon.  
A dragon who was now occuping all the space in the basement.  
A dragon who was able to burn his new family to death in a simple breath.  
This was the moment Jerry knew he fucked up.  
Jeoffrey hissed and jumped toward the winged reptile.  
“Stop !” Called Jerry too late.  
The young vampire had been stopped and impaled by the tail of the dragon who threw him on the floor before opening her powerful jaws.  
“Don't ! Tried Jerry. He is young ! He didn't know about dragons ! He is still learning ! Please spare him and my nest !”  
The dragon laughed, flames escaping from her mouth :  
“Spare him and your nest ? Why should I do that ? Your yougling is nothing but a menace and you don't even respect our laws ! Do you know who decided to add laws about supernatural creatures and humans ?  
-The dragons ?  
-Exactly. And this laws were simple : just kill for food, not for fun or to expand too much like you do since 400 years !  
-How do you know about that ?!  
-I am a dragon. I am a guardian of balance between humans and creatures. We have to protect humans from greedy creatures like we have to protect innocent creatures from hunters !  
-I'm sorry if my youngling have angered you but please, spare my family.”  
The dragon huffed, her claws digging the flesh of the young vampire trapped in her front-paws.  
“Did you spare the family you have slaughtered last week ? Did you spare the one two weeks ago ? And all the others you murdered just for fun ?”  
Jerry knew he had really fucked up.  
“You killed these families, spoke the dragon, deadly serious. Now, YOUR family will pay.”  
She vomited her blue fire, burning everything. Jerry screamed because of the pain and despair. This fire hurted like hell ! He could hear his children screeching in pain and terror, trying to escape the deadly flames. But who could escape the power of a dragon ?  
Even hidden in the earth, the younglings were burning and trying to run away. One tried to attack the dragon who catched him mid-air and shattered him im half before transforming him in ashes. The screams stopped but Jeoffrey was still alive, terrified and hurt. He was calling Jerry to save him but the older vampire was still battling the fire on his own body. The dragon growled and killed the teenager in a single swift of her claws before incinerating him. The nest was entirely destroyed.  
Her dirty work done, the dragon opened her large wings, breaking the ceiling of the basement and upper floor. The entire house was shaking and breaking down ! Jerry managed to escape the debris and watched the powerful creature freeing herself from the house and taking flight in the night, letting the vampire alone in his destroyed home and slaughtered nest.  
Furious, he roared and punched the nearest wall, making it fall down in crumbles.  
This dragon... He would find her and kill her !  
But before, he would have to create more of his own, like an army, and together they would be able to destroy every single living dragon !  
Yes, it was decided.  
He would go away, choose a new city, build a new nest and create his army.  
Maybe Las Vegas was a good place to begin...


End file.
